Call of the Meta
by Legion 716
Summary: Richtofen and crew survive Shangri-la and are sent back to Der Reise after teleportaion event. They lose their weapons and Vodka. A zombie horde is coming, but Richtofen then remembers a dark secret in Der Reise. A One-shot.


**A short story. This ain't going to be my fav, but it should still be good. Events take place after Shangri-la.**

The sudden lighting flash appears at the mainframe of Der Reise. Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai were on the ground unconscious. They all moaned as they got up. Edward noticed his hat fell off his whilst getting up, so he put it back on and looked at the area they were all in.

"What the? DER REISE? HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP HERE AGAIN?" Richtofen was shocked to be back at Der Reise. The whole place was still dark as ever, and a little more damage to it has been done since their last visit.

"Maybe when one of those times those eclipse's happened, that meteor was able to do something tricky and get us all out of there in one piece...fucking meteor, I was almost able to upgrade my M16!" Dempsey was unhappy he didn't get to pack a punch his rifle. He loves M16's.

"Well, now that we can have break, I guess It's time for...uh...where is my Vodka?" Nikolai searched for his bottle of Vodka, which wasn't in his pouch that he usually carried it in.

"Russian dog...your probably the reason why we've almost become zombie chow so many times, because of a stupid drink!" Takeo crossed his arms whilst watching Nikolai look for his Vodka.

"Fuck you, at least I didn't eat raw fish that made can made me sick whilst stuck in some room!" Nikolai referred to the place where they were stuck in during Call of the Dead. Takeo grumbled.

Uh, Nikolai...you lost your bottle of Vodka when we teleported, it's still in Shangri-la" Dempsey told Nikolai the bad news. Belinski was drinking at the time they teleported. The bottle didn't go with him and now lays on the grass of the temple ruins.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY VODKA! ITS OVER! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Nikolai cried at the top of his lungs. His voice seemed to echo all around Der Reise.

"Shut up Nikolai! The zombies could still be around!" Richtofen demanded Nikolai to stop whining.

"Uh, guys...we might have company" Dempsey pointed at shadow's that passed lights. The zombies are back.

"Nein!" Richtofen shouted in his language.

"All right flesh bags, prepare to meet...ah shit, I don't have my guns" Dempsey just remembered that he lost his weapons during teleportation.

"Uh-oh...can anyone spare a pistol?" Nikolai asked the group as he had no weapons too.

"No guns, no honour...I hate this situation already" Takeo didn't have any weapons either.

"Guys...I can safely say that...WE SHOULD RUN!" Richtofen jumped off the mainframe and made a break for it.

"Get back here Richtofen, your cousins want to give you a hug!" Dempsey followed Richtofen through the gates are near where the Carbine used to be.

"Fuck this...Takeo? ARE YOU COMING!" Nikolai jumped down and looked back at Takeo who still had his Katana, which he drew.

"You Japanese imbecile!" Nikolai went through the gate, leaving Takeo all alone to defend himself from the zombie horde. They closed in. Huge numbers of the undead were moving straight to Takeo with all their horrific screams taunting him.

"Honour...is with me!" Takeo was staring at all the zombies that were coming for him. He was sweating his forehead.

At the main gate that leads to one of the teleporters, Richtofen noticed that the power was still on. The gate was still open from their last visit. He moved up to the teleporter. It was damaged, probably because it sent the group a few more years into the future. Suddenly, something in his mind starts to clear up.

"I wonder...if test subject M3T4 survived the effects of 115...if he did then..." Richtofen was interrupted by Nikolai and Dempsey who just caught up with the German doctor.

"Well looks like you made it...where is the yellow monkey?" Richtofen was asking about Takeo. Dempsey turned to Nikolai, as he knew about the last he saw Takeo.

"Well...let's just say that I feel sorry for him now" Nikolai had a fake smile on him.

Suddenly a loud yelling noise was approaching them. Takeo was running as fast as he could to where the others are.

"FORGET HONOUR! SURVIVAL IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Takeo was running away from the huge hordes of zombies that were coming.

"FUCK!"

"NEIN!"

"AH SHIT!" the group cursed.

Richtofen went to press a couple of buttons on the teleporter. Takeo caught up with the group.

"Doc, whatever you're going to do, do it fast!" Dempsey watched as the hordes closed in.

"Come on, come on!" Edward pressed the buttons as fast as he could.

"I've shit in my pants...seriously" Nikolai watched the hordes come very close, just passing the gates.

"GOT IT! EVERYONE MOVE NOW!" Richtofen shouted in success as the teleporter started open up, like a 2-way door.

The group moved in quickly as the zombies passed the door to the teleporter. They ran up the stairs but as soon as they got to the teleporter, it closed. The group narrowly survived the attack.

"Holy shit...that was close!" Dempsey puffed from just escaping the hordes.

"Guys, seriously, do you have any spare underwear?" Nikolai just stood there. He must have really did a shit.

"OH, STAY AWAY FROM ME RUSSIAN! YOU STINK" Takeo could actually smell it. He moved away from Nikolai.

Richtofen though, was looking at a large tube. It had dust all over the glass, unable to look what's inside the tube.

"Yo, Edward, what the hell is this?" Dempsey walked up next to Richtofen.

"This...this is subject M3T4...the only one that successfully survived the 115 strain...Before the outbreak, M3T4 was one of our super soldiers that was going to win the war for us...but the zombies broke out by then. I need to awake him from his slumber!" Richtofen walked up to a panel that had a few buttons on it.

Takeo and Nikolai walked up next to Dempsey as they watched Richtofen open the case of the tube. It started to open. A white mist came out of it, probably because of all the time it has been closed for. The dust started to come off. As it cleared, something big was inside.

"What the fuck?" Nikolai backed up from it.

"Doctor...what have you done?" Takeo asked the doctor.

"My Jap friend...this is subject M3T4...also known as...the Meta! BWA HA HA HA!" Richtofen laughed happily.

The hands started to move. The Meta was in a some kind white armour suit. Its helmet was gold almost all around it. It slowly walked out of its casket and was suddenly in front of Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo. Their jaws hanged open at the awe of the Meta. It made some hisses and roars, as it didn't have any vocal chords. Richtofen walked in front of the Meta.

"Meta uh...sorry it's been so long, but, we need your help...THERE ARE ZOMBIES OUTSIDE THAT NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!" Richtofen explained to the Meta. The large being only stared at the Nazi doctor. He slowly turned to look at his casket. A weapon was in there. The Meta went to pick it up with 2 hands. It was a grenade launcher type of weapon with a strange looking bayonet at the back of it (It's the Brute shot in case you didn't know).

"Wow...I got to add that thing to my Christmas list" Dempsey muttered to himself.

"Fuck that, partying the guy with Vodka would be awesome!" Nikolai shouted.

"Nein! The Meta will be able to kill those zombies outside, so let the big guy do his job...stay out of the way!" Richtofen ordered the Meta.

The white armoured figure stared at the doctor, giving out a light hiss. He punched the doctor in the gut, making Edward fall to his knees. The Meta walked over to the door and prepared to blast it open. Richtofen moaned in pain.

"Hm...maybe that's what you get for keeping him couped up in this place for so damn long" Dempsey was amused by the recent event.

"Ah shut up! I knew I should have left you to die when those Hellhounds were chasing you around the theatre at Kino!" Richtofen reminded Dempsey of an event at Kino der Toten. Dempsey rolled his eyes.

A sudden explosion happened behind the group. They all turned to see that the Meta's weapon was able to blow it up with ease. A rock came flying past Takeo and hit Nikolai square in the face, knocking him out.

"Nikolai...must sleep now...I dream of...Vodka" Nikolai dozed off to sleep, giving Takeo some amusement.

The zombies were all outside waiting for anything to come out of the hole in the machine. The Meta came out slowly, walking towards the huge hordes. He didn't seem to be afraid of the undead. The zombies were making tons of different noises as they looked at the Meta. This is something they never encountered before. The 115 inside the zombies were reacting to the 115 inside the Meta. Richtofen, Dempsey and Takeo came to watch what the end results will be. The Meta jumped into the air and released a large cluster of grenades to rain down of the zombies, blowing up most of them in the centre so the Meta could land in the middle of the horde. The zombies went on the offensive and tried attack the large super human, but Meta countered by using the back bayonet to slice and dice the zombies. He even impaled a few and sent some flying by throwing them out of the windows at the catwalk. He continued to dice up the zombies. A few Hellhounds appeared from the lightning which they always come from. They went to pounce on Meta, but the big guy was able punch them in their heads, easily crushing the Hellhound skulls. Meta grabbed a Zombie and threw it at the group. They ducked as the zombie flew past them.

"Hey guys...what's going-" Nikolai started to get up, but the zombie that was thrown hit Nikolai, causing him to fall down into another knockout.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he cursed before he passed out again.

"How unfortunate...the stupidest things always happen to Nikolai...has anyone ever noticed that?" Richtofen asked everyone, but they ignored him.

The zombie though, survived his collision with Nikolai. Without being noticed, the zombie got up and ran at Richtofen. The doctor looked behind to see the zombie about to strike at him.

"SHIT!" Richtofen cursed as he dodged the attack by the zombie.

Dempsey turned to the zombie and grabbed it by the waist from behind, trapping it. Takeo pulled out his sword and chopped off the zombie's head, instantly killing. Dempsey dropped the body.

"Well...at least you finally killed something with that thing" Dempsey had never seen Takeo kill anything with the katana.

"Well...I always preferred a gun over it" Takeo said whilst placing the sword back in its sheath.

"Oh Wunderva! Look, all the zombies are dead...joy" Richtofen was staring a blood pile of dead zombies. The Meta put his grenade launcher on his back to carry the weapon. He was covered in blood, but he didn't take any serious damage. The blood wasn't his anyways.

The Meta walked past the group to see Nikolai getting back up.

"Well that sucked...oh, hey Met-" Nikolai once again was hit in the face, this time, Meta punched him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, COULD PLEASE END THIS THING BEFORE I GET ANYMORE PAIN?" Nikolai asked...whatever.


End file.
